Desperately
by sera131
Summary: After years in Japan, the SPR team has finally returned to England, Mai included. A ball is thrown in honor of Naru's homecoming. Truths are accepted and feelings revealed. One-shot for now.


**A/N:** This is a concept I've wanted to write about for a long time, but never could. I was inspired again after listening to Perfect by Ed Sheeran. I have a few ideas of how this might be continued, but it's not solid. So, I'll just leave this as a one-shot for now.

 **Disclaimer:** All characters in Ghost Hunt are the creation of the Goddess Ono Fuyumi-sama.

* * *

Mai gazed out over the large crowd of formally attired party guests. She couldn't help thinking that everyone looked extremely elegant. And though she felt it might be a little vain, she thought she cleaned up nice as well. But all this was nothing compared to the elegance of the grand hall before her.

In her estimation, England was a far different place than Japan. Her home country certainly had its own majestic buildings, but she had never seen such a place as this with its high ceilings and expansive dance floor. But she conceded that this was perhaps because she had never been invited to something like a ball.

Indeed, she would not have been invited in the first place if she hadn't decided to transfer back to SPR's Pratt Laboratory along with Naru and Lin in preparation for Madoka's imminent departure from the organization. In fact, this ball was being held expressly in honor of Naru's homecoming.

At the moment, the guest of honor was standing a mere arm's length away from her. He was currently speaking with an older gentleman, playing the part of a pleasant and agreeable young man. The contrivance was soon shattered as the man left and Naru's usual mask of indifference slipped into place.

Mai sighed, wishing he would stay happy and agreeable all the time. But she knew the true side of him. Regardless, she wondered if he would be obliging this one night and cater to her amusement. She had been tirelessly practicing dance steps for the last few weeks with Lin and she wanted to test out her skills. However, the quiet man was nowhere to be found. In fact, he had disappeared shortly after their arrival. Still, she didn't want to waste this opportunity.

"Naru," Mai said hopefully, "would you like to dance?"

He briefly threw her a cold glance.

"Of course not. Besides, you shouldn't be dancing in the first place."

That was certainly news to her.

"And why's that?"

"Because you'll make a spectacle of yourself. Just stand somewhere and blend into the background."

Mai clenched her jaw angrily. He had no idea of the hard work she put in. She wanted to snap back at him, to say something clever to put him in his place, but she knew better than to cause a scene at a special function like this surrounded by dozens of potential donors. Instead, she tried for neutral.

"So, you're still holding a grudge over our last case, then?"

It had been an innocuous mistake on her part that had left them in dire straits, forcing Lin to save them yet again. But all had turned out fine in the end.

Naru smiled somewhat cruelly.

"You overestimate your significance. It's not worth my time to give thought to such trivialities."

"It wasn't so trivial at the time."

"I'm glad you're finally admitting how detrimental your stupidity is, but like I said, it's not worth my time. And neither are you. I have more important people to entertain."

His words were like venom, slowly poisoning her mood. She hated him immensely sometimes, and now was no exception. She was certain his words were meant to provoke a reaction, but now wasn't the time to lose her cool. However, knowing this didn't ease her ire, and being unable to properly vent her anger, frustrated tears began to well in her eyes. It took all her strength to stop the impending onslaught, but she wouldn't allow Naru the satisfaction of seeing his words break her down. Refusing to rise to the bait, she calmly turned away from him and made her way to the nearest open door, escaping out to the terrace and down onto the vast lawn. The area was blessedly devoid of other party guests.

Finally finding solitude, Mai ran her hands through her hair, lightly scrunching it with her fingers, and breathed out slowly. When that failed to calm her, she dropped her hands to her sides and stared up at the moon. Its bright crescent shape gave off an otherworldly glow. It reminded her of that night so long ago when she realized the person she loved was no longer in this world.

But that had been several years ago, and she had come to realize that all she had left of him was a poor imitation with a surly attitude. She loved Naru in his own right, but he seemed to grow crueler with age. And the longer she knew him, the less she liked him. However, this didn't stop her from caring about him. The thought of it caused a bitter sorrow to erupt in her chest and she could no longer hold back her tears as they spilled from her eyes. She tried her hardest to suppress her sobs, but little hiccups escaped her every now and then. And the more she thought of the all too real possibility of willfully letting a cherished friend slip away, the harder it became to control her tears.

"Taniyama-san," came a voice from behind her.

Although Mai recognized the voice, she reflexively looked back over her shoulder. However, when she saw Lin approaching from a path in the garden, she quickly looked away. Steadying her voice, she spoke up.

"Lin-san, please just leave me alone."

She didn't want to be seen by anyone right now. And yet, she couldn't help straining her ears to listen for his quiet steps, somehow hoping he'd disregard her half-hearted plea. When a minute had passed, she wondered with disappointment whether he had actually listened to her.

"I just want to make sure you're all right."

His voice was closer than she had expected, causing her to jump slightly.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

Mai shook her head, dismissing his apology. Whether he had meant to apologize for bothering her or for startling her, she didn't know.

"I'm a mess," she explained. "I've been crying and I probably look awful."

"You look perfect."

Mai quickly looked back at him, unsure if she had properly heard his whispered words. As expected, though, his face was expressionless. Even so, she couldn't help smiling softly, turning to fully face him as she did.

"You really are a nice guy, Lin-san."

He gently lowered his head at her words, looking towards the ground.

"I suppose that's all I'll ever be," he quietly murmured.

Not quite understanding the meaning behind his words, Mai frowned.

"What do you mean?"

He shook his head and raised his eyes to meet hers.

"It's nothing. But I'd like to keep you company… if you don't mind."

Again, Mai couldn't help smiling. Lin rarely sought out the company of others. In fact, she was sure he had left the party to find seclusion.

"I didn't see you inside. Was this where you were hiding?"

Lin gently nodded.

"Just needed some fresh air?" she guessed.

Again, he nodded, then looked down at his suit jacket, pulling aside the front and reaching inside. From his inner breast pocket, he withdrew a men's handkerchief and stepped closer to her.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" he asked as he dabbed at her eyes.

His current action was now commonplace and Mai allowed him to attend to her without a second thought.

"Oh, you know, Naru just decided to tell me I wasn't worth his time."

Lin's hand paused. Mai noticed his jaw clench, and then he smiled thinly.

"I see," he commented, then covered her nose with his handkerchief. "Blow."

Mai lightly laughed and batted his hand away.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not going to blow my nose into your handkerchief."

Lin smiled briefly as he carefully folded his handkerchief several times.

"I know," he responded, holding the folded cloth out to her, "you can take care of yourself."

Smiling at their years long joke, Mai took the proffered square. She looked down at it, admiring the neat folds as she ran her finger over the monogram of his initials.

"It's nice of you to always look after me, though."

A brief silence descended before the light sound of music drifted out from the ballroom. Mai looked towards the open doors, smiling wistfully.

"It's a shame all that practice will go to waste," she quietly commented. She had been looking forward to dancing at this party.

Lin held out his hand, grabbing her attention.

"It doesn't have to."

Mai shook her head. She didn't want to be seen in public in this state.

"I'm a mess and I know you don't want to dance in that crowd."

He kept his hand extended.

"No one said we had to dance inside."

Mai stared at him blankly for a moment. She hadn't thought of that, nor had she expected Lin to suggest it. Even so, she had to admit she found the idea appealing. She supposed it may not be in an elegant dance hall, but her dance partner was certainly a charming gentleman nonetheless.

She smiled and accepted his hand.

"I'd love to dance with you."

He softly smiled and bowed his head to her, then escorted her to more solid ground. After Mai placed her hand against his chest, being unable to reach his shoulder, Lin rested his hand against the middle of her back.

"Ready?"

When Mai nodded at his question, they began to dance. The music was a slow, easy melody and Mai felt a rush of contentment wash over her as Lin held her in his arms. The soft glow of the garden lamps only served to enhance the peaceful atmosphere and she soon forgot her reason for leaving the dance hall in the first place.

Sighing, Mai placed her head against Lin's chest. She never wanted this moment to end. She loved his kind attentiveness and dreaded the day she'd have to give it up.

"Don't ever leave me," she whispered unintentionally. When she realized her mistake, she scrunched her eyes closed and hid her face against him.

Lin paused for a moment, missing the next step, before quickly resuming their dance.

"...Why would I ever do that?"

Mai shrugged, her face still hidden against him.

"Things like this will be a little strange once you find yourself a girlfriend."

She didn't know why she had said it, but the idea made her truly sorrowful. She could accept the eventual loss of Naru's friendship, but somehow even the concept of losing Lin felt unbearable.

Mai quickly looked up as Lin lightly chuckled.

"I can assure you, Taniyama-san, that's not likely to happen."

"I don't see why it wouldn't. Unless… that's not quite your taste."

Lin laughed even harder, his stomach gently convulsing against her.

"That's not the case, either," he answered.

Mai quietly giggled, then leaned the side of her head against his chest, the sound of his heart beating in her ear.

"Then stay with me forever," she sighed.

Lin stopped dancing altogether and Mai looked up at him once again. He looked at her seriously for several moments before speaking.

"I… I can't make that promise without you knowing."

She gently frowned.

"Without me knowing what?"

"That I'm… " he attempted before halting.

Mai tilted her head, looking at him curiously. He frowned and took a deep breath before beginning again.

"I'm in love with you," he said in a rush. "—Desperately."

She stared at him blankly for several moments before his words fully sunk in. She visibly reddened and quickly hid her face against him again. She could feel his heart racing just as fast as hers. However, she couldn't think of how to respond and a silent minute ticked by.

"Taniyama-san," Lin said shakily, "please say something."

She pulled back and looked up at him nervously, then blurted the first thing that came to mind.

"Kiss me."

Mai watched as his eyes momentarily widened. She figured he was just as surprised as she was, but unlike her, he was able to quickly compose himself. He stared at her silently, his thoughts perfectly concealed from her, before slowly leaning down. His eyes flitted down to her mouth before focusing back on her eyes. Then he tilted his head to the right and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Mai felt a jolt at the touch, sending her heart into a frenzied flutter. When he pulled back, she opened her eyes, not realizing she had closed them. Lin stared at her silently.

"I think I'm in love with you, too," she whispered.

Lin sighed in relief, his expression easing, and Mai felt her heart swell with joy.

"I could never express how happy I am to hear that," he confessed.

Mai smiled as she removed her hand from his and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. She had no words to express this level of happiness, either.

"Then promise you'll never leave me," she murmured.

Lin wrapped his arms around her.

"I won't. Not ever."

She nodded against him, approving his answer.

"Then the unlikely has happened," she remarked, remembering his earlier comment.

Lin lightly laughed.

"I suppose it has."


End file.
